I. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to bathroom accessories and, more particularly, to a radio for use in a shower.
II. Description of the Prior Art
There have been a number of previously known radios that are particularly designed for use in a shower. Such radios typically include a waterproof housing and are battery powered. Typically, the radio is hung from a hook mounted on the shower wall by a suction cup, adhesive or the like.
One disadvantage of these previously known radios, is that the suction cup, adhesive or the like which secures the radio to the wall becomes undone. When this happens, the radio falls to the floor or the bottom of the shower which damages the radio.
A further disadvantage of these previously known shower radios is that the battery must be replaced when it is depleted. This not only is expensive, but also inconvenient since a replacement battery is not always readily available.